


Fluffy Oneshots Multifandom

by Galaxy_Feather88



Category: Assassins Creed - Fandom, Attak on Titan, Originals, Sherlock Holmes - fandom, Supernatural, WhyDontWe
Genre: Cuddles, Cute, Fluffy, Gen, Kissing, My sisters own writing, My writing too, Not kidding, Reader Insert, Really fluffy, Warning: Mentions of abuse, that's about it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2018-11-12 22:58:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11171862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galaxy_Feather88/pseuds/Galaxy_Feather88
Summary: Disclaimer ~~ Really fluffy oneshots that my sister and I created. I fell in love with these stories and wanted to share them. I'm not taking requests and I might not post often due to my lack of remembering that I have an account on here XD Feedback is great! Enjoy!





	1. What it Takes ~~ Castiel x Reader

Castiel xReader. ••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••I was heading down a road at the edge of town somewhere in South Dakota. I was listening to some old song when the car started to slow. As I was pulling over to the side of the road, the car's engine sputtered and died out. I groaned and sat there for a minute.  
Sighing, I climbed out of the car and grabbed all of my stuff from the trunk, which wasn't much, and started heading in the direction of the nearest town. The weather was fair, the air was warm and a light breeze weaved through my knotted strands of hair. The sky was a delightful blue and a few fluffy, white clouds drifted slowly through the air. The leaves on a tree swayed lazily in a tangled dance.  
My tattered black converse beat steadily on the black pavement as my thoughts turned to the tragic events that took place a couple weeks earlier.

~flashback~

I frantically grabbed clothes and other necessities and threw them into my duffel bag. Snatching snacks and all the money I could find, I all but ran out of that retched place I used to call home. My "dad" came back a few hours earlier and stumbled into the house. When he looked at me, his gaze terrified me.  
All I could remember after that was pain and agony and screams. His beatings and yells seemed to last for eternity before he grew tired and left me there in a curled up, bloodied mess, heading off to bed.  
After I had enough energy to get up, I started packing because I knew that it was only going to get worse. Cuts and bruises littered my arms so I threw on my favorite hoodie to conceal them.  
I jumped into the car and took off down the road with no destination in mind but to just get as far away as possible.

~end flashback~

When I arrived at the town, I walked aimlessly trying to find a small convenience store. As I walked around, people I passed gave me suspicious looks. I guess this is a small town if everyone acts this way towards strangers.  
I pulled up my hood and lowed my head but kept my eyes up and scanning the area. After about an hour of wandering, I spotted a small local store.  
Smirking, I hoisted my backpack up and and crossed the street. As I walked in, a tiny bell tinkled above the door. I lowered my hood and walked the aisles, scanning for small things to take.  
Seeing a box of strawberries, my mouth started to water. After looking around to see if anyone was watching and seeing that I was clear, my hand snaked out and wrapped around the cool container.  
After sneaking a few more things, I started toward the door.  
"Hey, are you going to pay for those?" A voice asked. Snapping my head toward the voice, I looked at the middle aged man and smiled shyly before I suddenly sprinted towards the exit.  
"Hey, get back here thief!" I spared a glance back and saw the man gaining distance. Man was he fast.  
I picked up my pace and barged out the door, the little bell tinkled furiously as I shoved the door open. Adrenaline rushed through my veins as I sprinted full speed down the street and turned into an alleyway.  
As I rounded the corner, I was met with a brick wall. Just my luck. Spinning around, I was about to head out from where I came but the storekeeper stood in front of the opening. I frantically whipped my head out to try and find any escape.  
A hand wrapped around my upper arm. Panic gripped my heart and squeezed and my chest tightened in fear as I struggled to get free from the man's grasp.  
"You're coming with me," he growled, anger lacing his voice.  
I pulled and kicked and hit him with my free hand in a futile attempt to escape from his steel-like hold. The build up of anger exploded as he slammed me into the brick wall, my head hitting it full force.  
A scream tore through my throat as stars danced into my vision. A fist flew into my stomach and sent me crumbling onto the ground.  
A groan of pain fell from my lips. Bruising hands wrapped around my wrists and yanked me up to my feet. I saw the man pull his fist back to strike me again and instinctively, I turned my head away and pressed myself into the wall.  
Tears started to streak down my face when suddenly, his grip was ripped away from me. I slid down the wall and looked up to see a man in a trench coat was beating up the storekeeper.  
"Is that how you treat a woman? Beating her up for no good reason?" When the storekeeper fell unconscious, the mysterious man turned around to face you.  
I tried to get a good look of the tall man through the tears. He had a messed up tie and brown hair. He wore a suit underneath his trench coat; a white button up shirt was under a black tuxedo with the buttons undone. Black dress pants adorned his legs and he wore black dress shoes.  
He walked over to me and crouched in front of me. Black spots started to take over my vision, probably from my head hitting the wall. The man's lips were moving but my mind was too muddled to hear anything.  
My eyes started to slide close as I dipped into unconsciousness and the last thing I saw was the man reaching out to me.

 

My eyes fluttered open and was greeted with an unfamiliar room. I shot up as the events from yesterday came back to me. Looking around the room, I appeared to be in a small apartment bedroom.  
As I looked over to my left, the man who saved me was sitting in a wooden chair beside my bed, watching me curiously.  
"Are you alright?" He asked in concern.  
Just then, all the pain caught up to me; my head pounded and my stomach throbbed in a pulsating pain.  
I groaned and fell back onto my bed and put my right hand to cradle my head and my left to clutch my stomach.  
The mysterious man quickly got up and came over to me after seeing my pain. When he reached for me, I instinctively flinched away from him.  
He seemed to notice this and pulled his hand back. "I'm not going to hurt you. Is it ok if I sit here?" He carefully asked, gesturing to the bed.  
When I nodded my head slightly, he cautiously sat down. The bed dipped slightly under his weight. He slowly reached over and touched his index finger and his middle finger to my head.  
I gasped as a cool sensation traveled from his fingers, through my head and seemed to wrap around the spot where the pain was the worst. When he pulled his fingers back, the pain seemed to have disappeared.  
He pulled the covers away and gently pried my hand from my stomach. After, he lifted my shirt up enough to reveal the large purple bruise. Splaying his warm hand gently over top of the bruise, the same sensation again wrapped around the pulsing pain.  
When he pulled back, the multicolored bruise was gone and my soft (s/c) skin was returned to its former color.  
"What are you?" I whispered in awe. He looked at me and my (e/c) orbs met his eyes. I don't know know how I didn't notice his eyes before but they were amazing. His bright blue eyes seemed to glow in the dark as he stared evenly back at me.  
"I'm Castiel. I am an angel of the lord," his deep, raspy voice answered. "But that's not possible," I said skeptically.  
"Can any human heal you with a just a simple touch of their hand?" He questioned. I looked down at my lap as I realized he was right.  
"What's your name?" He asked me, tilting his head to the side. His expression reminded me of a puppy.  
"(y/n)," I replied.  
After talking with each other a little more, he told me to get more rest and left the room.  
Pulling the covers up, I slowly drifted off to sleep.

Me and my mom were coming home from picking me up at my friends house. As we crossed an intersection, I looked out of the drivers window to see the bright headlights of a speeding truck. Everything seemed to go into slow motion as it drew closer and rammed into our car.  
We flipped through the air. Everything was floating around me as I lost track of where up and down was. Gravity took hold and pulled us back down and slammed us into the ground. The windows shattered as we tumbled down into the ditch.  
Suddenly, everything was still. A ringing filled my ears as I turned my dazed head to look at the drivers seat. My mom's face was turned toward me, her eyes glazed and her face cut and bloody and pale. Her neck hung at an awkward angle as she laid slumped in her seat.  
The sound of sirens and flashing lights were the last things that I remembered.

 

I shot up and gasped for air. Sweat trickled down my face and the sheets were tangled. Tears welled up in my eyes and rolled down my face. Sobs wracked my body as I curled up, the memory of the crash forever imprinted into my mind.  
Hurried footsteps came down the hall and the bedroom door was flung open, light spilling across the room. Castiel came over and sat down on the bed, pulling me over to him.  
I flung my arms around him and buried my face into his chest. His scent calmed me as he wrapped his own arms around me and brought me closer to him. He whispered sweet nothings into my ear and rocked me slowly back and forth.  
After awhile, I calmed down enough and pulled back a bit. He tilted my chin up slightly to look at him.   
"What happened?" He asked gently.  
"I remembered something terrible," I whispered, my voice hoarse from crying. Castiel pulled me close again and held me for a few more minutes.  
Castiel then laid me down and climbed under the covers with me.  
"What are you doing?" I questioned him. "I'm making sure that you won't have anymore bad dreams," he said.  
I shifted over to give him more room before closing my eyes.  
Unexpectedly, strong arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me into a toned chest. One of Castiel's hands came up and tangled itself in my hair while the other slid under my shirt and started to trace designs onto my back.  
I looked up at him with wide eyes, my face was heated from the closeness of him. He looked down at me before asking, "Is this okay?"  
Nodding slowly, I couldn't help but look at his soft lips and think about him kissing me. My eyes flicked back up to his eyes to see him watching me.  
His breath fanned across my face as he leaned in and brushed his lips on mine. Dumbfounded, I stared back up at him. He took this as a cue to continue and leaned down once again, but this time he gently pressed his lips to mine. Butterflies erupted inside my stomach as his lips continued to caress mine. My eyes slipped closed and I felt the world melt away, only leaving me and him. He used the hand that was tangled in my hair to tilt my head up and deepen the kiss while his other hand wrapped around my back. I arched my back to get closer to him. My heart beat fast and I felt his beat like mine through his shirt.  
He slowly pulled away and our breaths mingled together a large smile was plastered on both of our faces. Castiel continued to pepper my face with feather light kisses. I giggled and for once since my mom died, I felt happy and loved.  
He wrapped both arms around me protectively and laid his head on top of mine. My head rested in the crook of his neck as a feeling of safety blanketed me.  
"I will protect you, no matter what it takes."


	2. Comfort ~~ Sherlock x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluffiness ;) enjoy!!!

Sherlock x Reader

The sound of the flat door opening and closing pulled me out of my sleep. Sherlock left earlier this evening to go on a walk and this worried me because it was so sudden, but I left it alone. He has been acting distant lately and the dark circles under his eyes concerned me but whenever I brought it up to him, he snapped at me and pushed me away. I was hurt a bit because I sorta had a crush on him but I brushed it off and told myself that he was just tired.  
My drifting thoughts were interrupted when I heard my bedroom door open. Shifting my head to turn in that direction, I saw the silhouette of Sherlock's lithe body just before the waning light from the hallway disappeared as he closed the door.  
When I heard a sniffle I sat up and looked at him, or the general direction that I thought he was because I couldn't see through the darkness.  
My eyebrows furrowed with concern. "Sherlock? Are you alright?" My voice rasped from my previous sleepy state.  
He walked closer, into the dim moonlight shining through the window and I took in his appearance. His hair was messed up and his clothes were disheveled and his usual bright, intelligent eyes were dulled by an inner pain that had broken through his mask.  
The sight pained me and I opened my arms. "Come here," he collapsed into my arms. I laid back and he laid on top of me, arms wrapped tightly around me.  
I felt the sobs that wracked his body which urged tears to my eyes. My left hand wound its way into his curls and pulled his head up to lay on my chest, over my heart. I hoped for it to calm him as my right arm tightened its grip around his back.  
I didn't say anything as he cried because I didn't want to make a false promise when I didn't even know what was wrong.  
After a while, his sobs stopped and I shifted my hand to wipe away any traces of his tears. Cupping his face, I gently brushed my thumb back and forth across his cheek and ran my fingers through his hair.  
"You don't have to tell me what happened or what's going on but I want you to know that I will always be here for you," I genuinely promised.  
"Thank you, (y/n)," I heard him mumble against my neck before we both drifted off into the velvety blanket of sleep.

 

I opened my eyes a sliver to observe the room before closing them again. The warm morning light illuminated the room in a peaceful glow. The bed was warm and the atmosphere was cozy as my mind lazily drifted between sleep and consciousness.  
Suddenly, I noticed the weight of an arm wrapped securely around me and my leg that was thrown over the abdomen of a warm but solid body. It was then I noticed that my face was nuzzled into the chest of Sherlock Holmes.  
I shifted my head to look up at him and was met with a beautiful sight. His face looked so peaceful and child-like compared to his usual determined and concentrated face that was often seen throughout the day. He had morning hair, his curls were messed up in the most perfect way that just added to the beautiful sight. His lips were parted slightly and breathed in even breaths.  
His eyes shone bright and luminous- wait, his eyes?  
I was snapped out of my daze to see him staring at me with a thoughtful expression. My pulse started to speed up and a blush crept its way up my neck. I hid my face in his chest in hopes of hiding it from his eyes but I already knew he saw and felt my heartbeat that was starting to slow down.  
"Good morning," he said in his deep baritone voice that rumbled through his chest and was husky from sleep. Damn, it was sexy.  
" 'Morning, how did you sleep?" I said in a shy voice.  
I shyly looked back up at him to see a small smile play across his lips which caused a smile to appear on mine as well.  
"The best I've had in weeks," he said with a hint of admiration.  
I grinned at him as I finally pieced everything together, he had nightmares and I was able to stop them.  
"Good," I whispered.  
We laid there for a little longer before I got up to go make breakfast and tea.  
As I was whisking the eggs in a bowl to prepare them for scrambled eggs, I was surprised with arms wrapping around my waist and a head resting on my shoulder. I temporarily stopped and looked at Sherlock.  
I smiled and went back to what I was doing.  
"Don't get used to this," he mumbled into my neck. I giggled squirmed because it tickled me. He chuckled.  
He went to sit at the kitchen table as I started to move around to finish making breakfast. I sat next to Sherlock after laying the food down in front of him.  
We both ate in silence with my occasional glance in his direction.  
"Dilated pupils," Sherlock said out of no where.  
I looked at him and swallowed the food I was eating before saying, "What?" I looked at him in confusion.  
"Quickening of the pulse and you keep fidgeting in my presence," more confused and slightly nervous, I tilted my head at him.  
He sighed before placing a hand on my knee and leaning closer to me. This caused me to become flustered and I looked down and played with the hem of my shirt  
"See," he breathed, his breath fanning across my cheek. I turned my head to look at him and froze.  
His face was only centimeters from mine which caused my breath to hitch. He smirked and my eyes flicked down to his lips. He leaned in closer and stopped, his lips so tantalizingly close that my lips started to tingle in anticipation. He can't blame me for my next action.  
With a sudden burst of courage, I leaned in the rest of the way and my lips gently touched his. Butterflies erupted in my stomach and it felt amazing.  
He pressed in closer and tilted his head to the side to deepen the kiss and my mind went crazy. My eyes slipped shut and I felt his hand tangle into my (h/c) hair while his other hand grabbed mine and gently made circles on the back of it.  
To soon for my liking, the need for air pulled us apart and we touched foreheads and looked into each other's eyes. A wide smile stretched across my face as I became giddy. I giggled and wrapped my arms around him and buried my face into his neck.  
He chuckled at my giddiness and hugged me back. The morning felt perfect as we reveled in the happy atmosphere and forgot about last nights events.  
I'm glad he came to me for comfort that night 5 years ago or we would've never had such a beautiful baby girl together.


	3. The Storm Rumbles On ~~ Levi x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More fluffiness XD

BOOM!

I shot upright in bed as the sound of thunder made the air shudder. A white flash lit up my small room before quickly flickering out. My head snapped to the window to see another lightning bolt flick down from the sky like a snakes sharp tongue.  
My body started to shake with fear as I buried my face under my pillow and pulled the comforter of my bed tightly around myself hoping that it will bring comfort and block the sound of the storm, but to no avail.

CRACK!

I bolted out of bed and stumbled to the door in search for safety from the fear that swirled and lashed around inside of me.  
A feeling of hopelessness burned in my chest as I frantically ran blindly through the halls, my mind slowly giving way to panic. I felt a sob rise up from my throat and fall through my lips as I continued to search for a hint of light but after a while I continued to come up empty handed.  
Tears were streaking down my face as I rounded another corner. A small voice screamed in the back of my head telling me that no one was up at this time of night. Ignoring it, I kept running until I collapsed in exhaustion.  
Sobs racked my petite body as the sounds of the storm resonated throughout the castle. Loneliness and fear consumed my mind as I crawled pitifully to the wall of the hallway and curled up against it.

So alone, so alone, no one will help me, please someone help, I need help, I need help, so alone, safety, warmth, so alone, please hel-

"Oi! What are you do-" the voice halted as my head jerked up at the sound of the voice, revealing my tear streaked face and was met with the sight of Corporal Levi standing there, shock and worry etched across his usually stoic features. "(y/n)?"  
He cautiously walked over and kneeled down in front of my shaking form. I curled up tighter. 

BA-BOOOM!

The loudest thunder I had ever heard shook the walls of the dark castle. I shrieked and leaped at Levi and whipped my arms around his abdomen and buried my face into his shirt.  
He grunted from the impact before slowly wrapping his arms around my small shaking form. After sitting there for a while, he slowly lifted me up and cradled me in his arms before walking to the direction of his room.  
When we got there, he closed the door and made his way over to his bed and gently laid me down. He stepped into his bathroom and came back out a couple minutes later in sweatpants and no shirt, revealing his toned muscles.  
I looked up at him through my eyelashes as he walked over to the bed. Seeing that he was also going to get into the bed I panicked a bit.  
"I-I can sleep on the c-couch," I quickly said, my voice raw from crying. I didn't want to bother him anymore then I already am.  
"Tch, I won't allow that. Not in the state your in and with the storm still going on, brat." his deep, silky voice carried into my ears. He proceeded to pull the covers back and settling into the bed before blowing out the candle on his nightstand, swallowing us in darkness.  
I shifted around and had my back facing him. A rumble of thunder was quickly followed by a flash. I squeaked and huddled under the covers.  
Slender fingers grabbed my hips and pulled me back into a warm chest and then turned me around. Levi's strong arms wrapped protectively around my waist until my body was flush against him.  
Another crack of lightning filled the air causing me to whimper. He sighed and brought his head down to my collarbone and began to gently leave a trail of kisses up to my neck. My breath hitched as he found my sweet spot there. He treated that spot for a few moments before continuing up.  
He kissed along my jawline, my heart was beating rapidly as his kisses led across my cheek, closer and closer to my lips. Finally, he gently laid his lips on top of mine. He slowly pulled back to see if it was okay. I gave a slight nod for him to continue.  
He leaned in and placed his slightly chapped lips back on my soft ones. Our lips moved together in a soft kiss. My first kiss.  
His hands slid up my back causing me to shiver under his touch as his hands tangled in my hair. I pulled my own hands up and cupped his face, running my thumbs over his cheekbones.  
The need for air pulled us apart. We were gasping for air when he leaned his forehead on mine. I opened my (e/c) orbs to be met with his silvery-blue ones. His minty breath fanned over my face.  
He tucked my head into his neck and started kissing the shell of my ear, whispering sweet nothings as I drifted off to sleep.

 

*Extended Ending*

 

I was laying in bed searching for sleep when a boom of thunder rocked the house and a little shriek was heard from down the hall. My husband shared a look with me.  
"That little brat is scared of thunder just like you," he grumbled and he proceeded to mumble on about "annoying brats". I giggled as I recalled the memory. A few years ago, humanity finally overcame the Titans and a few months after that, Levi and me both got married and had a baby girl. She had ebony hair and was short like Levi and had my (e/c) eyes. We traveled with a bunch of other families into the unknown land and settled into making a small village by a vast blue water that stretched far past the horizon called an ocean, as I recalled from what I had read in books.  
I was broke from my train of thought as a small form scrambled into me and Levi's bed. He sighed as he pulled her into his arms and I shifted closer. We both gazed down at her as her soft snores filled the air. I glanced up to see Levi looking at me.  
"What?" I whispered over my daughters head.  
He simply shook his head and kissed my head and (child's name) head. I snuggled up next to them and sighed softly before the velvety cloak of sleep gently covered me.

And outside the storm rumbled on.


	4. My Freedom ~~ Guardian Angel x Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is my own and not my sister's, I hope you enjoy! Feedback is greatly appreciated!

My Freedom  
Gaurdian Angel x Reader

I hate it. Everything. My life and especially my father, well more like stepfather. My name is (y/n)  
(l/n). I had a normal, happy family up until 5 years ago when my father died. It hit me and my mom hard, but after a while she started dating my stepfather who seemed like the perfect guy. We were happy for a little while, until the car crash that changed my life for the worst. 

Me and my mother were in the car. She was driving and listening to whatever was in the radio while I was next to her reading while leaning my head against the window.

We were coming onto a busy intersection when I got a paper cut which made me gasp in surprise at the sudden pain. It was loud enough to distract my mom. 

Little did I know that would be the last normal moment of my life.

The massive 16 wheeler never stopped and hit my moms side at 90 miles an hour, crushing my mom and killing her instantly.

Ever since I recovered, my stepdad was never the same. He turned to alcohol to drown his feelings to the point of turning him into a completely other man. He constantly abused and yelled at me, blaming my mothers death on me day in and day out for 3 years. I hated it. I hated it because he was right. It was my fault my mother died. And so depression ensued, leading me up to now.

••••••••

He was completely drunk again. But when was he not. I could hear the crashes downstairs from empty beer bottles he loved to throw when he was angry. I was locked in my room when I decided to take a shower. I sighed and got up from my bed instantly missing it as I stepped into the bathroom. I glanced in the mirror and became disgusted at the person staring back at me. A sick human being who killed her own mother. Tears fell from my eyes as I had flashbacks of her and dad. I quickly wiped them away and got in the shower.

I let the hot water run down my face. The water was burning hot, probably hotter than it should be because it was one of the ways I would punish myself. After my shower, I dried my hair, got dressed, and laid down on my bed after I fixed up the bandages on my skin covering all the injuries that was inflicted upon me when my stepfather turned all his anger on me. I deserved it anyway.

Just then I felt a soft masculine hand lay on my skin just above my knee surprising me out of my thoughts. I sat up quickly and looked around, scared beyond belief that it was my stepdad or something worse. I didn't see anything and the feeling was gone. I hesitantly lied back down blaming it on my overactive mind. 

Not long after that, my eyelids became heavy. But before I could succumb to sleep, I felt a hand cup my face and run its thumb over my cheek softly, relaxing my muscles and eventually lulling me to sleep. 

••••••••

"IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT YOU B!*CH!" My stepdad yelled at me as I sat on the floor crying. He slapped me causing to fall down and hold my cheek as tears ran constantly from my eyes.

"IF YOU WERE NEVER BORN SHE WOULD STILL BE HERE YOU UGLY ASS SL^T" I cried harder, believing every word. He kicked me hard several times before getting bored and grabbing his half empty beer bottle and stumbling out the door to probably go to the nearest bar.

I sobbed as I held my stomach in pain. Before blacking out.

••••••••

I woke up crying at the painful memory and sat up curling into a ball near my headrest. "Why me?" I sobbed out before putting my head between my knees. I then felt a pair of arms wrap around me. I didn't question it as I turned and sobbed into their chest clutching to whoever it was tightly, having not been hugged or touched in such a way for 3 years. They rubbed one of their hands up and down my back before stopping it at my shoulder. I cried harder which caused them to hug me closer.

After a while, my sobs reduced to small hiccups when I pulled away slightly to look at the person who helped me. I gasped at the sight.

There, sitting on my bed, was a beautiful man who looked to be about 21 years old, 3 years older than me. He seemed to have been sculpted by the gods themselves. With a closer look, he had warm, golden eyes with short, soft looking brown hair. He seemed to emit his own radiant glow that surrounded him and now you. What caught my eye was his beautiful large white wings that engulfed me but looked soft to the touch.

My (e/c) eyes met his soft ones that held a type of love I've never seen before swimming in his eyes. I suddenly hugged him tight in fear of losing the only thing good right now. He hugged me back and ducked his head into the crook of my neck. We stayed like that for a little bit before getting the energy to pull away, much to my reluctance. 

It was then that I decided to ask the only question on my mind at the moment. "Who are you?" I whispered softly in wonderment. 

He smiled at me softly after hearing my voice. "My name is Sabriel, and I am your guardian angel" he said with such a beautiful and smooth voice that I just stared at him in awe. My eyes then started to water and I let out a sob of happiness and longing. I cried into my hands but they were soon taken away from my face and replaced with Sabriel's. He smiled at me softly while his thumbs wiped the tears from my face. "You should get some more rest" he said with the same beautifully smooth voice as he gently pushed my shoulders onto the bed. He wiped the last stray tear from my face before moving to get up. I quickly reached out to grab his hand, which caused him to stop his actions.

"Please, can you stay with me?" I asked in fear of never seeing him again. He smiled and nodded.

"Of course" he said before moving back to your bed. I moved over to make room for him as he laid down next to me. He then gently grabbed my waist and pulled me closer to him until I was flushed up against him. I blushed as his arms and wings engulfed me and his hand placed itself on the small of my bare back where my tank top rode up a bit. I was lying half on his chest with my legs intertwined with his. My head rested in the crook of his neck while he turned a bit on his side to do the same to me. I blushed more from his cool breath on my neck the sent shivers down my spine. I then looked away a bit and had the sudden urge to touch his wings that looked so soft and welcoming. 

I reached my hand out and touched the beautiful feathers and ran my fingers softly through them. I heard him gasp and I quickly pulled my hand away.

"Did I hurt you?" I asked worried I did something wrong. He breathed in deeply before replying.

"No, you did nothing wrong love. It felt good" I nodded and continued what I was doing. His wings started to tremble a bit and he suddenly turned my face toward his and he cupped my face and kissed me, surprising me out of my daze. He turned out bodies so that he was lying on top of me with our legs still tangled. His lips were so soft and felt like home. He rubbed his thumb over my cheek and it was then when I realized that my guardian angel was kissing me.

And this was my first kiss. 

His lips were moving in an enchanting rhythm that I soon copied, melting into the kiss. My fingers found there way to his soft hair and massaged his scalp. He smiled slightly into the kiss. 

"You're so beautiful" he whispered as he started tilting his head slightly to the side to deepen the kiss. His soft, large hands ran up and down my sides as he licked my bottom lip and I hesitantly opened my mouth slightly for him. Sabriel then used his tongue to explore it. I moaned quietly before he pulled away to kiss the side of my mouth and create a trail of butterfly kisses along my jawline and kissing behind my ear and down my neck. 

"(Y/n)" he whispered breathily.

I wrapped my arms around his neck as he found my sweet spot and gently treated it while I quietly moaned at the feeling before he finally landed one last kiss on my lips. 

We both were panting slightly as his cool breath fanned over my face. I realized what just happened and started blushing. The fact that he was on top of me didn't help the fact either. I met his eyes and instantly got lost in his beautiful gold orbs.

"I'm sorry (y/n)" he said suddenly, causing me to become confused. "I shouldn't have done that," he added quietly "my wings are very sensitive" I shook my head and breathed out shakily.

"It's okay, I enjoyed it" I whispered back quietly. Sabriel seemed surprised at first, but it was soon replaced with a genuine smile that lit up his whole face. He ducked his head into my neck causing me to giggle. I felt him smile against my skin as his hold on me tightened. 

It was then when I remembered that my dad was downstairs, causing me to suddenly stiffen. Sabriel seemed confused for a second before realizing what I was scared about. He brought his head back up and gazed into my now watery eyes.

"You don't have to worry about him anymore" at this my eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"What?" I asked, not processing what he said.

"You can come with me and I can take you to somewhere better and more beautiful than here" he whispered in my ear, smiling softly.

"Really?" I asked in disbelief. Sabriel nodded. "Where?"

"To heaven, you don't have to die to get there with me, you'll love it, and I would love to have you by my side" he said softly. I started to tear up again and nodded.

"Yes. I would love that" I smiled a real, genuine smile. He smiled back with one of his own and locking his gorgeous golden eyes with my (e/c) ones. His beautiful orbs swam with passion and love. I giggled softly at this, causing him to smile wider -if possible- at the sound and he leaned in and softly kissed me slower than last time before tucking his head into my neck again and hugging me tighter. I smiled and hugged him back and let a tear slip, knowing that I didn't have anything to worry about anymore. I finally found my freedom.


	5. Escape~~Altair x ModernReader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another one of my own XD but it's similar to my last one, but not o_O I started it a while ago but never finished until now so I hope you enjoy!

Escape  
Altair x Modern!Reader

I ran back to my room, my father's drunken yells following behind me. I got a few cuts from the bottle he threw at me but I wouldn't notice till later. I ripped open my door and slammed it shut and locking it behind me, seconds before my father ran into it and started banging on the door. I slid down with a few tears leaking out of my (e/c) orbs. As you can probably tell, I have an abusive father. What you don't know is that my mother died three years ago which caused my dad to turn to alcohol to drown his sorrows. He then started blaming me for her death and took his anger out through beating me. Every. Night. I slowly stood up and made my way to my bathroom connected to my room. I searched threw the medicine cabinet and grabbed a few bandages to wrap up my arm. I pulled my long sleeved shirt up and quickly bandaged it before returning to my bed and laying down. I closed my eyes for a few moments before looking over to my left to see a faded man in white robes standing sideways, holding his hand out to me. I caught a sight of his amber gold eyes before I blinked in surprise and he was gone. I groaned and laid back down closing my eyes, blaming the hallucination on the physical and mental abuse caused by my father as I quickly slipped into the comforting arms of sleep.

~~~~~~~~

I woke suddenly. The feeling of being watched came over me and I slowly opened my eyes before cautiously sitting up looking around my dark room. I didn't see anything until I looked to my right. It took me a second to recognize that the same man from earlier was laying down on his side beside me, with his head propped up on his hand, staring straight at me. I was about to scream when his hand shot out and closed around my mouth, not allowing any sound to come out. It was then when I realized how insanely attractive he was. I blushed, and tried to turn away from his intense stare.  
"I will only take my hand away if you promise not to scream" he said quietly in a low voice, not to mention sexy. I nodded slightly which caused him to slowly move his hand away.  
" Who are you and how did you get here?" I asked quickly. He scoffed and turned away before answering.  
"I have no idea how I got here. One second I was in my room in Masyaf and when I fell asleep I woke up to this" he said gesturing his hand to the room. "As for my name, I am Altair Ibna La'ahad" I nodded before laying down again I sighed and looked over at the time and saw that it was just turning 6. I looked back over to Altair to see him slowly disappearing. He looked at his hands in wonder than at me in shock before he totally disappeared. I stared where he was just moments before, then the night caught up to me, forcing my eyes to close in fatigue.

~~Later That Day~~

I silently opened the front door, praying to the gods above to let my father be asleep. I cautiously walked in and closed the door softly. I stopped and listened for a second, and sure enough, I heard snoring coming from the living room. I breathed a sigh of relief and grabbed an apple from the fridge and started to head to my room. When I got in, I locked my door and threw my backpack to the corner of my room and flopped onto my bed. I groaned before flipping onto my back and stared at the ceiling while taking a few bites from my apple. It was a few minutes before I heard a crash downstairs. I rolled my eyes, took another few bites, and turned on the lamp by my bed. I grabbed my phone and saw that it was about 4:00. I finished off my apple and threw it in the trash can under my desk. After about 2 hours of mindlessly scrolling through instagram, I decided to go downstairs to eat something. Bracing myself, I unlocked my door and walked downstairs to the kitchen. It was there where I saw my father sitting at the counter with another beer in his hand. I carefully walked to the fridge and grabbed a pack of microwaveable pizza bites. I stuck it into the microwave for 5 minutes. I leaned against the counter and looked up at my father. He seemed calm, but little did I know that he would completely change in a few minutes. The microwave beeped, so I turned around and grabbed them before setting them on a plate. I went to walk to the table, but as I passed Dad, he grabbed my wrist tightly, causing me to drop my dinner. I was sure I knew what was coming next.  
"(Y/n), where's my dinner?" He asked in a dangerously low voice.  
"U-um, I didn't think you were hungry" I inwardly cringed at my excuse. He growled before standing up quickly and throwing me to the ground. I scrambled to sit up and looked into his bloodshot eyes to see him seething with anger. I froze. "I DO EVERYTHING FOR YOU! AND WHAT DO I GET IN RETURN?! A BITCHY UNGRATEFUL DAUGHTER WHO KILLED HER OWN MOTHER!" I backed away, eyes wide with fear. Tears started to pool in my eyes at the mention of my mother. He's told me this so many times before, that I started to believe that it was my fault a long time ago. He grabbed the empty beer bottle on the counter that he finished moments before. He then turned toward me as I quickly stood to my feet, using the counter as support. With an angry grunt, he took the empty bottle and came at me and crashed it on my head. I screamed as he did so which caused him to stab me in the stomach with the jagged side of the broken bottle. He paused for a second breathing heavily. I took this chance to run to the stairs and up to my room with him hot on my trail, not unlike last night. A opened and slammed my door locking it behind me. I slid down the door with tears pouring down from my dull (e/c) orbs. I crossed my arms over my knees and sobbed into my arms. I then felt strong comforting arms wrap around my waist and pull me close to them, causing me to sit on their lap. The strong arms hugged my tightly to their toned chest. This only made me cry harder because of how many years it has been since I was last hugged.  
"Shhhh, come on, breathe" he said with his head tucked into my neck. His breath on my neck making me shiver and hug Altair tighter. He ran his fingers through my hair soothing me. After a while, my sobs slowed to small sniffles. I pulled away a little bit, and as I did so, Altair cupped my face and looked deep into my (e/c) eyes while using his thumbs to wipe away the remaining tears.  
"Sorry about your robes" I said, my voice rough from neglect and crying. He shrugged and got up, pulling me with him. He then turned toward my bathroom and dragged me there while still holding my hand. When we got in, he lifted me up by my waist and set me on the counter. I blushed a little as he grabbed the bandages that were still out from last night and helped with fix myself up. His hands were so gentle unlike his eyes that held a fiery anger. After fixing up the cuts on my arm, he saw the blood on my shirt.  
"U-uh, I need you to um..." he muttered gesturing to my shirt.  
"O-oh, yeah... uhh" I smiled sheepishly at him, my face turning redder by the second. I slowly took off my shirt wincing as the dried blood on the shirt stuck to my wound. When I pulled my shirt all the way off, leaving me in my bra, I was a blushing mess. I crossed my arms in front of my chest to give me at least some security. He put his left hand on my waist to steady me as he gingerly cleaned the stab wound with an alcohol filled cotton ball he found in my first-aid kit. I hissed in pain when the alcohol got into my cut, causing me to impulsively grip onto the closest thing to me, which was his wrist which was connected to the hand holding my waist.  
"Sorry" I said as I quickly let go but he just shrugged it off and continued to clean my wound. When he was finally done, I hopped off the counter and threw on a gray tank top to sleep in. While I was walking towards my bed, the wound Altair just cleaned flashed a stab of pain that shot through my body, causing me gasp and collapse in pain. Before I hit the ground though, the same strong arms that held me as I sobbed not an hour earlier, wrapped around my waist. He then picked my up bridal style and brought me to my bed, laying down with me, which surprised me and made me blush hard despite the pain in my stomach. He then switched off the lamp before turning back toward me and wrapping his arms around me and pulled me tight against his chest. He kissed the top of my head before hiding his face in my hair. His hand started to draw patterns onto my back which caused me to fall asleep easily in his warm embrace.

~~~~~

 

I woke up Saturday morning and I checked my phone and realized that it was about 5:30. I sighed and put it down and tried to get up to shower. That was when I realized I had a body pressed up behind me and their arms wrapped loosely around my mid-section. I gasped a little and tried to get up, but my attempts were futile since he seemed to have woken up and growled softly and wrapped his arms tighter around me, pressing himself firmly against my back and nuzzling his face into my neck, making me shiver a little from the contact. I stopped struggling for a second as he turned me around and, again, pulled me to him. I looked up into his amber eyes and saw them staring right back at me softly. I smiled and hid my now blushing face in his chest.  
"Good morning" Altair said, his voice low and husky from sleep.  
"Good morning" came my tired reply. I sighed and was about to fall asleep again, when suddenly he started to fade. My eyes shot open and looked at him in fear.  
"No, no, please don't go" I said frantically. He cupped my face and smiled before he disappeared. Suddenly depressed, I laid back down and fell asleep as a tear slid down my face.

~~~Later that day~~~

I came to my room after grabbing a sandwich I made along with an apple for dinner. Dad was god knows where -probably a bar or something- so I came to my room unscathed. It was about 8:00, and I looked up from my sandwich to see Altair standing there. I gasped and quickly put my stuff down before running to him and jumping into his arms, wrapping my legs around his waist. I hugged him tightly and breathed in his scent, which in a way smelled like the sun mixed in with the sweet smell of lavender. I looked down at him from my position and smiled. He then set me down and cupped my cheek. Curious at what he was doing, I tilted my head and looked at him curiously. He then leaned in slowly, making my breath hitch as his lips were centimeters from mine. He looked up from my lips to my eyes, then seeing that I wasn't going to pull away, he leaned all the way in and kissed me. That was when I realized that this was my fist kiss. His lips were soft and gentle on mine, he then continued on to nibble on my bottom lip, making me gasp. He smiled a little into the kiss as he slid his tongue into my mouth. I reveled at the new sensation and let him take over. One of his hands went from my face to the back of my head, while the other slowly slid down my side before he started to rubbed his thumb down my stomach. We then broke apart -way too soon in my opinion- and breathed heavily I looked at him in wonder and just as I caught my breath, he pulled me back in, the kiss a little stronger this time. He backed me up into the wall and pulled my legs up and around his waist. I tangled my fingers into his hair and pushed down his hood. As I kissed him back with the same amount of urgency for more. His expert lips removed themselves from mine and slowly left a trail of soft butterfly kisses down my neck making me shiver from the contact. I quietly moaned at this which caused him to tighten his grip on me and bring his lips back up to mine and kiss them passionately. His hands moved up and down my waist before he pulled away and carried me to my bed where he laid on top of me, still kissing passionately. I moved my lips down to his bottom lip where his scar was while I brought my hands up and tangled them in his hair causing him to growl a bit. He then pulled away for air and his amber orbs locked with my (e/c) ones. We both were panting heavily as our breaths mingled. He smiled softly at me and ducked his head down into the crook of my neck, kissing it softly every few seconds. My fingers were still tangled in his hair as we let our breathing calm. I closed my eyes, wishing this moment would never end. He weight on top of me wasn't crushing me, it felt comforting. "Come with me" he mumbled into my neck after a few minutes. I looked at him confused. "I don't think I can" I whispered sadly. "We can try though" I said hopefully. He smiled back at me and nodded. We then continued to stay up all night, sharing kisses and hugs not once falling asleep. It was nearing 6 am, when I knew he'd be leaving. I became worried about him leaving but suddenly got an idea. At 5:58 I suddenly kissed him, putting my whole heart and love into that one kiss. He seemed surprised at first but soon melted into it. We broke away after a few moments and I was still cupping his cheek with both hands. "I.... I think I love you" I whispered quietly. He was stunned at first, I became worried and went to move my hands away when he kissed me with more passion and love than I thought was possible. "I love you too" he whispered back. I smiled, a genuine smile, one I hadn't used in years. I pulled him back into a kiss just as 6 am hit and there was a bright light that surrounded the whole room. I held onto Altair and squeezed my eyes shut. After the light disappeared, I hesitantly opened my eyes to an old looking room. In surprise I looked at Altair who seemed to look at me in awe. We both smiled, knowing that things would be better than they used to be from here in out, because I knew I had finally found my escape.


	6. Masterpiece ~ Dean x Reader

Dean x Reader

"Is everything ready?" My brother asked me. I double checked all the rooms first before answering him.

"Yep" I said finally. I sighed, it was my brothers birthday and we were going to be throwing a party at our house. But honestly, I hate parties. I never really liked drinking all that much either. Maybe I'll have one drink, but rarely would I have two. Not long after, people started showing up. I greeted my friends and chatted a little bit before they decided they wanted to start drinking a little bit more and 'make some mistakes' according to (y/f/n), whatever that means. Then this gorgeous man walked through the door, instantly catching my attention. He stopped and his beautiful forest-green eyes looked around a bit before they landed on mine and he smirked. 

I smiled shyly and continued with what I was doing, which was basically just sitting at the island and taking small sips of the beer my friend handed me. My face contorted at the taste so I set it down and sighed. 

Feeling left out and bored, I headed up to my room. When I walked in, my eyes landed on my drawing I've been wanting to finish for a while. I smiled softly and got out the supplies I needed. 

Twenty minutes later, I found myself dancing to the soft music in the background. I never heard my door open so it surprised me when I heard the door creak which caused me to snap my head toward the noise. 

"What brings you here?" I asked quietly in embarrassment to the man I had seen walk in earlier, who was now leaning on my doorframe. 

"I noticed you leave earlier and just wanted to check on you" he said, his deep voice responded. I nodded and hummed in response.

"Yeah, parties aren't really my scene" I answered back glancing up at him for a second. He had closed the door and was leaning on the wall, looking at me with his gorgeous green eyes, making me blush a little before returning my attention back to my painting.

"Yeah, I figured as much" he said coming closer to look over my shoulder at the drawing. My breath hitched at the closeness of him but I tried to cover it up and continue painting as casually as I could. But the blush that dusted my face didn't help much.

"It's beautiful" he murmured in my ear, causing me to shiver involuntarily. I just nodded and squeezed out a tiny thanks. But it really was one of my best pieces. It was a drawing of a little girl in a pretty yellow dress, skipping care-free in a forest with tall, gorgeous green trees surrounding her, along with beautiful wild flowers growing all around. Little rays of sun reached through the trees too, creating a wonderful masterpiece. 

Come to think if it, the drawing reminded me of the eyes from man behind me.

"What's your name" he asked, quietly in my ear, still leaning over my shoulder.

"U-um, (y/n)" I answered shyly. He hummed and stepped away to sit on my bed, resting his back against the head board. 

"My name's Dean" I smiled at that. I loved his name, it suited him perfectly.

After about another ten minutes of a comfortable silence, I became conscious of the gorgeous man sitting on my bed, so I put everything away neatly before going and sitting next to him, bringing my knees up and resting my arms on them.

"What do you do for a living?" I asked, breaking the silence.

"Um..." he knew he shouldn't tell her the truth, but he thought maybe he could tell her half of it.  
"I hunt things that people don't know about, and shouldn't" he said finally. I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion but decided not to push anything.

We talked a little more, and he started telling funny stories, lightening up the mood. The stories he told, by the way, didn't make sense in the least bit, but they were still entertaining. Like the current story he was telling now.

"And so then the dog started talking smack about Styx! Like what kind of person doesn't like Styx?!" He said animatedly, causing me to crack up.

"Well in his defense, he was a dog and not a person" I said after wiping a few tears that popped up during the endless laughing he caused.

"But still!" Dean exclaimed. I giggled a bit more at this before calming down. "Anyway, what's your story" he asked me. I sighed knowing this question would pop up sooner or later.

"Nothing special really, I grew up in a happy family with the occasional party and vacation. Got good grades started drawing, and that's about it." I stated. He looks at me and cocks an eyebrow.

"So, you're telling me, you've never had a boyfriend." I shyly look down.

"Nope" I say quietly.

"How has a beautiful girl like you never have a boyfriend" He stated, looking and sounding bewildered by the fact. I just shrug while still looking down. "Honestly, they're missing out" he said still looking at me. 

"Are they?" I asked skeptically finally looking up at him. That's when I realized just how close he was, his face inches from mine.

"Yes" he breathed out before cupping my face with his hands and placing his lips on mine. I was so surprised that I didn't react for a moment before slowly melting into my first kiss.

My skin was tingling as his lips moved in rhythm with mine my hands finding their way to his hair, tangling themselves there. I slowly slipped down to where I was lying flat on my back with his legs straddling my waist. He licked my bottom lip surprising me before I hesitantly opened my mouth for him. His tongue explored my mouth making me giggle a little at the feeling, which caused him to smile into the kiss.

When he finally pulled away, he rested his forehead on mine, our breaths mingling. We were both smiling at the tingling sensation the kiss left us. Dean kisses my nose before lying down next to me and pulling me close to his chest. I snuggled into him as his arms wrapped themselves securely around me, our legs tangling together.

I sigh contentedly at the peaceful feeling as drowsiness set into the both of us. He nuzzled his face into the crook of my back and kisses me, causing a sleepy giggle to slip from my mouth. He smiles into my neck causing me to giggle a little more before we both settled down. As I started to slip into the arms of sleep, I hear Dean's deep voice whisper four words that I'll never forget.

"You're my beautiful masterpiece"


	7. Believe ~ Gaurdian Angel x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My sister told me I should make another gaurdian Angel x reader so here it is, hope you enjoy :)

Guardian Angel x Reader

It was the middle of winter and I was wrapped up in blankets watching Netflix in my living room. My mom had gone out for the weekend to some spiritual concert she had always wanted to go to. She's always been this spiritual since her boyfriend left her after finding out she was pregnant with me. Some dad, huh?  
My mind started to drift to the stories my mom tells me about miracles that happen to other people, completely changing their lives. She always told me that there is always someone out there who will look after me and love me as if I were a miracle. But after finding out about my dad and coming up with a grand total of zero boyfriends throughout my years in junior high and high school, I kind of stopped believing in love, but always wondered what it would be like to be in a real relationship.   
It's not that I'm not pretty, it's just that I'm shy and insecure and a little depressed at being alone all the time, since my mom is always at church helping out with anything and everything, and the fact that I have, like, two friends who barely give a crap about me.  
I was brought out of my thoughts by a shiver that wracked through my whole body. I reach over to the coffee table and pick my phone up to check the time. It read 1:13 AM making me realize just how tired I was. I yawn and stretch getting out of all the blankets to switch off the TV, instantly regretting it as the chill of the house crept up my skin. Unfortunately, the heater broke yesterday causing me to freeze every time I get up to do something. Totally kills my motivation to move my lazy ass. Bummer.   
I walk up stairs and change into a tank top and sweatpants before going to the bathroom to wash my makeup off and get ready for bed. I flick the light off in the bathroom before walking into my freezing room and flopping onto my bed. I groaned into the pillows before getting under the covers and grabbing my phone to check my Insta.  
"Too many couples" I grumble as I mindlessly scroll through my feed before shutting my phone off and placing it on my nightstand. I snuggle into my covers and realize I'm still cold. I shrug and attempt to catch some sleep. As everything started to fade away, the last thing I remember were strong, and might I mention really warm, arms wrapping me up and pulling me close to an even warmer chest. I sighed contentedly before drifting away into a dreamless sleep.

~~~~~~~~~

I woke up and stretched, looking at my alarm clock, it read 10:27. I yawned and sat up before swinging my legs over the edge of my bed, deciding to make breakfast. I grabbed a fluffy blanket and walked downstairs to the kitchen, where I pulled out pancake batter and eggs.   
I became freezing cold as I was working on my breakfast, the blanket not doing much to help the fact. I shivered violently moments before I was enveloped in the same arms that held me last night. It seemed like a hug from behind me and I leaned into a chest before coming to my senses.  
My eyes widened and I whirled around to see that there was nobody there.  
"It was just your imagination, (y/n), nothing to stress about. It's just all the alone time getting to your head" I whispered frantically to myself, trying to calm my racing heart.  
I cautiously turned back to the stove and finished my pancakes and eggs before setting them down on the table. I ate my breakfast quickly before going upstairs. I passed my bathroom deciding that I didn't need to do anything since I wouldn't be seeing anyone today, not like I ever do anyways.  
I then felt like binge watching random movies on Netflix and grabbed some pillows and blankets to carry downstairs. When I got to my living room, I threw everything on the couch and shut the blinds on the windows and shut off all the lights before sitting down and wrapping myself in a cocoon of blankets. After all that, I began browsing for a movie to watch.

~~~~~~~~~

As a sad scene in the current movie I was watching came up, I started silently sobbing. Call me a sensitive cry baby, but I get very emotional during movies. I lean to my right a little and feel a shoulder. I then feel arms wrap around me as I silently sobbed into whoever's should let I was leaning on.   
Again, realization hit and I looked up to see a gorgeous man looking at me with love filled eyes. His being seemed to radiate a soft glow as I stared back in awe.  
"Hello (y/n)" his melodic but deep voice seemed to resonate through my mind.  
"H-hi" I said meekly back, still staring into his eyes. Suddenly I snapped out of whatever trance I was in and leaned away from him and panicked. "Who are you and how do you know my name?!" I asked in an embarrassingly panicky voice. He chuckled, amusement dancing in his eyes.  
"My name is Ramiel. I am your guardian angel" My eyes widened even more.  
"No. That's not possible," Ramiel looked at me confused. "Angels don't exist. I must be dreaming." I said conclusively. He looked at me sadly.  
"You don't believe that I am an angel?" I shook my head confirming his thoughts, although I felt guilty for some reason. And something else. I felt attracted to him in a way I never felt before, and I had no idea why I keep on looking at his lips.   
"You don't believe I'm real either?" He asks me softly, seeming to get closer to me. My breath hitched when his lips got within centimeters of mine. He moved his hands out of the hug we were in, down to my waist, causing my face to flush. "Did you feel that?" He whispered, his warm breath fanning over my face. Still speechless, I nodded slightly.  
He moves his mouth to my ear and quietly whispers to me. "Do you feel this?" My heart pounding against my chest at 90 miles an hour, I nodded slightly again.  
He brushes his lips across my cheek and leans his forehead on mine. While he does this, one of his hands slide up my arm to my neck where he rests his hand while his thumb rests on my cheek, and his pointer finger finds a place behind my ear to stay. "Did you feel that?" My breath hitching at the closeness of him, I can't even muster up the courage to nod. He smiles a little at this.  
His lips brush against mine as he says, "do you feel this?" Before pressing his soft lips against mine. My fingers move up to tangle in his hair while he pulls me closer, his hand on my waist moving to the small of my back. His lips move slowly and are full of an undying love that I've never felt before and I couldn't seem to get enough of it.  
He pulls away slowly and I open my eyes halfway and gaze into his gorgeous eyes. His face moves toward my ear as I stay still, my arms wrapped around his neck.   
"Now do you believe?" He whispers into my ear, sending shivers down my spine. I nod and hug him close, nuzzling my face into his neck, pure happiness flowing through me.


	8. Babygirl~~~ Jonah Marais x reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A WDW fanfic<33

I was walking in our class line toward the auditorium. Why? Because my favorite band Why Don't We is playing at our school for an assembly. I'm really excited because I never would have dreamed to see them because of how little money me and my mom have. My dad can't support us because he left a while ago and I've never had a sibling. I start to get more and more excited as we walk into the giant room. My class was seated near the front of the auditorium, I was about six seats away from the aisle that ran down the sides of the room. I relaxed in my chair waiting for the boys to perform. After a while the lights dim and the boys come onto the stage one by one while they sing. Everyone starts cheering, and screams of "I love you's" came from some of the girls. Currently the boys are singing Runner and Jonah's part comes up and his eyes scan the crowd and land on me. He smiles as he seemingly sings to only me, "I know you've been hurt before, but you don't have to run from me I'm on your side" I blush and smiled shyly as I look down and tuck a strand of hair behind my ear before looking up again. My eyes immediately meets his again, but this time he's smiling even wider with a foreign look in his eyes I've never seen before. But it didn't seem like a bad look, it kinda looked like admiration? Love? I don't know. Suddenly I get a text. I have literally no friends and my mom never texts me when I'm at school. 

I look at my phone confused until I see a text from her that says, 'This is officer Jefferson texting you from your moms phone. I assume that you're her daughter judging by the contact name and I am unfortunately burdened with the duty to inform you that your mother has passed away at 12:23 PM due to terminal cancer. You will be sent into foster care if you do not find another guardian in the next 48 hours. Best of luck, Officer Jefferson'. 

My face pales and I drop into my seat. My smile long gone. She was the only one I had. And now she's gone. I knew she didn't have long left, but I didn't think it'd come today. I got up and and glanced at the stage, feeling empty. My eyes catch Jonah's again but he looks worried. Worried about me. What the hell, why do I lie to myself, he doesn't care about me. Nobody does anymore. I push past the girls in my row and out toward the hallway. And that's where it all sank in. I felt sick to my stomach as tears started pouring down my face. My vision was blurry and I became dizzy from the ringing in my ears, causing me to not be able to walk straight. In the back of my mind I hear the boys say something about taking a break. I don't comprehend it as I lean heavily on the wall. 

A few seconds later my legs collapse underneath me and I drop to the floor, but right before I hit the floor I feel strong arms wrap themselves tightly around my waist. Whoever is behind me slowly pulls me down into the ground and brings me onto their lap as I sob quietly into my hands. They rock me back and forth while whispering into my ear. I recognized his voice immediately. "It's okay baby girl, it's okay, I'm here, I'm here". Jonah whispered with his strong arms still wrapped around me. He places his hand on the side of my head and holds it to his chest while his other arm is wrapped around my waist where his hand is laid flat on my stomach while his thumbs rub the side of my cheek and stomach. His own cheek resting on my head. I hug him tightly as my sobs slow to sniffles. "What happened" he whispered in my ear, switching my position to where I'm sitting in between his legs with my back leaning against his chest. He then proceeds to wrap both his arms securely around me, chin resting on my shoulder. I take in a shaky breath and tell him what happened before showing him the text. "Oh my god" he whispers in disbelief as I tear up again. I was becoming very tired at this point. I just lean fully into him as tears leak from my eyes. "Hey, how about I become your new guardian?" He asks me quietly. I nod slowly, barely comprehending what he said before blacking out.

~~~~~~~~

I woke up, slowly blinking my eyes open and looking around. I was in an unfamiliar room. I then noticed that I was on a bunk in a bus, judging by the shape of the room and the feeling of moving. Confused, I go to sit up but was unable to do so due to a pair of arms wrapped tightly around my midsection. I then felt steady breathing on the back of my neck sending pleasant chills down my back where a warm body was flush against mine. I blush guessing that it was Jonah due to the fact that the other four guys were sleeping on the other bunks. Jonah starts to stir behind me and I quickly shut my eyes. After a few seconds I hear his sleepy voice from behind me, "I know you're awake baby girl" I blush at the nickname before I was turned around to face him. He smiles softly at me and placed his hand on my cheek and rubs his thumb over it. "I never got your name" he whispers in his damn sexy morning voice. "(Y-y/n) I stutter out shyly. His smile lights up his whole face as he kisses my cheek. "That's a beautiful name for such a beautiful girl like you" I become beet red and look down. "Hey, do you remember me telling you that I'm gonna be your guardian from now on?" I look at him in shock and shake my head, eyes wide as tears well up in them. "Aww, baby girl don't cry, I'm not that bad" I laugh at this as he chuckles and wipes away my tears. "There's that smile" he whispers before brushing his lips against mine. I blush hard at the foreign contact before looking into his eyes. He smiles softly before leaning in all the way and kisses me softly. His lips move in a hypnotic rhythm that lifts the weight off my shoulders. I copy the rhythm as his arms place themselves around me, holding me closer to him. My arms wrap around him in a hug as he deepens the kiss, surprising me. I moan quietly as he shifts to lay on top of me, continuing the kiss. He pulls away and peppers my face with kisses which I giggle at before he stops and looks at me smiling before tucking his face into my neck. I sigh contentedly, enjoying this moment while knowing that reality was going to hit me later. "Thank you" I whisper after a few minutes of cuddling. He kisses me again. "No problem baby girl".


	9. Birthday Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another WDW oneshot, #sorrynotsorry XD

My friend's birthday is tomorrow and I have a wild idea that more than likely will not work, but I decided to give it a try.  
A year ago, my friend introduced me to this new up and coming band called Why Don't We. I instantly fell in love with the boys and their music, but I had an especially soft spot for Jack. My friend is the biggest fan of them and has looked up to them for such a long time. Her crush being Zach.  
I have a sister who adores Daniel and basically stalks him. A little weird I know, but I bet she's not the only one out there who does the same.  
Anyway, with that thought, I grab my phone from my bedside table and attempt to call up the Why Don't We's manager Jeff. It rings around seven times before he picks up, causing my heart to jump in my throat.  
"Hello?"  
"U-um hi, I'm sorry for bothering you but my friends birthday is tomorrow and I heard you were pretty close by and I was wondering if the boys can come to the party?" There was silence in the other end.  
"I'll pay you $500 and if that's not enough I'll do a thousand" I say quickly, nervously biting my lip.  
"Yeah, uh, sounds good. I'll check with the boys and get back to you later" he says after a moments pause. I sigh with relief.  
"Yeah, okay, sounds good. Talk to you in a bit. Bye."  
"Bye" he says and hangs up. I sag with relief and lay back on my bed. That's when it all hit me. I bolted up right and jumped around my room screaming. As you can imagine, it was very comical.  
After a few minutes I sit waiting anxiously on the bed waiting for the text back. After a while I almost lose hope and started to think that he thought I wasn't worth his efforts, and then I hear a ding come from my phone. I quickly snatch it and open it to find a text from an unknown number.

??? - Hey this is Jeff, the boys agreed, where is your house located?

I squealed and quickly typed the address and party information and sent it.

Jeff - Okay thanks see you tomorrow.

I jump up and down laughing and smiling before running to my closet and picking out an outfit. Once I was satisfied, I got ready for bed and turned out the lights.

(Y/n) - Hey, I have a surprise for you tmrw, wear something nice 


End file.
